1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to robotics, and particularly, to a robot arm assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, robots are widely used in automated production settings. A robot arm grips an object such as a workpiece. A commonly used robot generally includes a plurality of individual robot arms, with every two robot arms connected by a joint structure. The joint structure usually includes a motor reducer assembled therein. The existing motor reducer occupies a large space within the joint structure and is heavy, so most of the weight is positioned or exerted on an output shaft of the motor reducer such that the integral strength of the robot arm is reduced over time. In addition, the existing robot arm assembly occupies a relatively large space and is also heavy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.